


Mushroom

by Happy_Frogger



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Dubious Consent, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Frogger/pseuds/Happy_Frogger
Summary: Dream gets affected by sex pollen and mushroom man George finds and helps him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	Mushroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thanks for tuning in again! 
> 
> I hope y'all gonna like this!
> 
> Uuuh, the Quackity/Sapnap is implied, but I had no clue how to tag it like that. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy yourselves!

The forest around the adventurer was filled with darkness, the only light coming from the occasional sunbeam that managed to break through the dense treetops. The grass reached up to his ankles and then a bit further, but his brown boots went higher than the grass did, sheltering his feet and part of his legs from eventual, small monsters that might try attacking him. The fabric of his black pants kept the cold temperature of the forest away, as did the thick, green poncho he was wearing over a black, slightly thinner, sweater. 

A white mask with a small smiley face sat atop the adventurers face, hiding his identity from eventual enemies. He stood tall and proud, one hand on the blade that was situated on the belt around his hips, while his eyes roamed the environment. There was a bag strung across his shoulder, keeping things like healing potions and food safe, since the bag had a protection charm laid upon it.

His blond hair was messy, since the male wasn't really too interested in making himself look presentable.

Dream sighed under the mask, annoyance seeping through. Annoyance at the situation he was in. Normally, he wouldn't be alone around here, but his usual partner Sapnap got badly injured on their last quest together and they needed some of the items this forest offered, so his partner recommended doing a quest along with gathering what he needed. 

The quest itself was easy, if not a bit tedious. He was supposed to gather information on a race of mushroom people, who were apparently sighted in the deeper parts of the forest. Not that uncommon, but there hadn't been any sightings of them before and the professor he got the quest from was interested in learning why they chose to move here and if they would be fine with being studied. 

Which was a weird question to ask someone, the blond mused. If some stranger asked him that, he would definitely deny the request. But he was supposed to ask, get the answer on paper or just get a token that showed he asked at all, then be on his way.

Another annoyed sigh ripped itself from his throat. He would much rather be doing something interesting, like maybe fight against a huge monster or infiltrate a secret organisation. Things that happened way too rarely, in his opinion. Sure, he wasn't all too keen on having a different evil organisation pop up each week, but at least once a year couldn't be too much to ask for, right? 

As it was, he was left with quests like this, gathering information or materials, sometimes lending his strength to farmers with enough money to pay Sapnap and him. He rarely had to fight monsters and whenever he did, it was just slimes, ghost or mutant wolves. Nothing of interest and nothing he hadn't killed a thousand times already. 

His eyes wandered up to the treetops, noticing how they let in even less light than just a few minutes ago, their density apparently increasing. It wasn't bothering him particularly, he knew a few spells for creating fire or light, so he wouldn't go completely blind. It was just a small inconvenience at best.

The deeper he went, the less light there was and just when he was barely able to see his own hands anymore and was getting ready to cast a spell, he saw a small light right around the corner, or rather, from behind a large oak tree. When he went to examine it, he was only slightly surprised to see that it was small mushrooms in all different kinds of colours emitting the light. He had never seen glowing mushrooms throughout his life, but it wasn't like this world didn't hold many strange things, so glowing mushrooms were the least of his worries, in a sense.

But he thought they were cool and he did have a few jars for what he was originally supposed to gather, so using one to take these mushrooms with him couldn't be that bad of an idea. Dream took the bag off his shoulder and it didn't take too long until he managed to find a jar that should be big enough for at least a dozen of these mushrooms. 

He didn't take any safety precautions before he started harvesting the mushrooms, they looked harmless enough and he doubted that anything bad would happen if he touched them with his bare hands. So he did exactly that, being careful not to accidentally destroy the stem nor the cap. To his delight, the mushrooms didn't stop glowing once he picked them, even if they did feel strangely sticky and the air around him smelled weirdly like honey or syrup. 

He looked at his hands after putting away the mushrooms, wondering why they felt so gooey all of a sudden. There were still enough mushrooms around him to light everything up and he could see that his hands were covered in a milky looking substance. 

The thought of tasting it was suspiciously alluring and his logical brain seemed to have switched itself off, the small of syrup in the air making his head all fuzzy and any other thoughts were hard to come through. He lifted his mask with shaking fingers, the excitement of being able to taste the substance making his nerves light up as if they were on fire. 

His tongue unconsciously licked his lips and his emerald eyes reflected the glow of the mushrooms. His pupils were blown wide open and a deep flush was spread across his cheeks, marking them in a deep red colour. His fingers slowly moved towards his face, his eyes focused on the thick fluid and he wasted no more time licking his fingers clean, an embarrassingly loud moan bursting free at the taste.

It was fulfilling, tasted like the best candy or sweetest potion he ever had. It was the taste a good day left in your mouth, like the feeling of finally having reached the goal you have been working towards for years. 

In general, it was the best thing he had ever tasted and he didn't hesitate to lick his fingers clean, the substance, no matter how little it may have been, filling up his stomach in no time and making more moans leave his lips, with a small whimper following once he had gotten every drop of the sticky liquid. He was yearning for more, but he also felt like he couldn't possibly have more, or else he might combust. 

His whole body was running hot, it felt like somebody used a fire charm on him. It wasn't as uncomfortable as a fire charm, it was definitely more like it was lulling him into being more comfortable, even if his knees start hurting from having kneeled down so long. So he looked for a free spot in between the mushrooms, not wanting to squish any even in his altered state of mind, then laid down there, his back propped up against one of the trees.

His breath was coming out in short pants and he was only now starting to notice that his dick was hard and straining painfully against his pants, even if those were elastic to make fighting easier. But just the feeling of his dick being trapped inside his pants and underwear was enough to slowly drive him crazy. 

Dream took them both off without shame, his mind far too gone to even care about any of that right now, just yearning the sweet relief an orgasm would cause him. He licked over the palm of his right hand, savoring what was left of the sweet taste, before wrapping his hand around his dick, immediately settling for a fast pace, chasing his first orgasm vigorously. And it didn't take him too long to cum, it took him barely five minutes to get to the edge and when he finally came, it was unsatisfying and left him wanting more.

He wanted to get proper relief, not just his hand. But there was nobody around and he couldn't really use himself, so he had to use his hand, even if the overstimulation from just continuing after his orgasm sent small waves of pain through his whole body.

By now he had leaned his head back against the tree, letting out loud moans and whimpers relentlessly, his mouth not getting the chance to close even once with how consistently he was making noise. There was already drool running down the side of his face and after his next orgasm didn't bring him any relief either, tears were starting to build up in his eyes, frustration from not being able to get enough physical pleasure present in his mind and so he kept on masturbating, every sensation around him dulling down, except for the consistent sweet smell of honey and syrup in the air, along with the soft glow of the mushrooms that he felt was visible even through his closed eyelids.

\-------

The short figure was weaving through the trees, his short, brown hair hidden beneath the large mushroom cap, which bright red colour with the white dots contrasted greatly against he light blue shirt he was wearing. His brown pants blended in with the forest the easiest and he wasn't wearing any shoes, since he didn't have to worry about monsters attacking him. And even if he did, his skin was emitting a strong, unpleasant smell that scared away any monsters, but wasn't to be noticed by anyone without as good a nose.

One of his friends had told him that there had been a disturbance in one of the sectors of the forest and, with a sour look on his face, also informed him that it was the Glowshroom sector. They both spent a second pitying the poor soul who ran into those. 

The next second, Alex shoved the duty of checking up on the person onto him and ran away. Which was definitely not nice and they would have a serious talk about it later, but for now he had an issue to deal with and he was definitely not too enthusiastic about the prospect of what he might find. 

He was getting closer now and could hear the desperate moans and slick sounds from where he was, his cheeks reddening slightly. 

George had dealt with situations like this before, over and over again. But that didn't mean he could just casually listen to someone get themselves off. It was still weird and definitely not something he was too keen on doing.

He tried fighting down the embarrassment and continued walking towards where he could already see the glowing from the mushrooms and the sweet smell penetrated his nostrils. Luckily, it didn't affect him, but the smell was still slightly pleasant and he could understand how people would fall for it so easily. 

When he laid eyes upon the human that fell for the pollen of the mushrooms, he almost stopped dead in his tracks, his cheeks turning an even darker colour and his brown eyes widening considerably. The blond was really cute, with a muscular, but not too bulky figure, slim fingers, unkempt hair and when the male opened his eyes for a second, George was stunned to see the deep emerald eyes stare at him, or rather, look right through him.

The male's dick was an angry red colour and there was a literal pool of cum on his stomach and over his hands. Without realising it, George had walked closer and only noticed what he had done when those green eyes finally focused on him, unfocused and desperate. One second he was standing above the blond and in the next, the other male was pushing him against a tree, his hands clinging onto George's clothes while he started rubbing himself against the mushroom man.

The brunette let out a surprised gasp, followed by a stifled moan. Of course he would find himself in this situation, it was always him who got into awkward situations and the cuteness of the male desperately trying to get off wasn't really helping George stay calm and collected at all.

Soon enough there were lips against his and he didn't even have time to pull back (or return the kiss), before he heard the softly muttered words and he had to actually strain his ears to properly understand the words. "Please please please, it hurts so much, it hurts, help me, please, god-" The male sounded genuinely done with this whole situation and George was too nice to turn someone down who seemed to be hurting this bad, especially someone who was so cute. 

Since the blond seemed to be pretty weak right now, it wasn't all that hard to push him down onto the ground before straddling his hips and gently moving his hips against the other male's dick. He was rewarded with loud whines and desperate whimpering. 

George didn't waste much time with this activity, instead opting to quickly pull down his pants as far down as possible, before grabbing some the Glowshrooms and crushing them in his hand, throwing the remains of them away after he felt the liquid seep onto his hand.

He would much rather use real lube, but it wasn't really his place to complain right now, he wasn't under the influence of sex pollen. So he used the sticky fluid to stretch himself open quickly, but still throughly, some of his own moans slipping out every now and then.

During all this, the blond kept his eyes on George's frame, pupils blowing impossibly wider and almost swallowing all of his irises, while his dick pulsed almost painfully at the sight of the pretty boy on top of him. His mind was running a thousand miles per minute and he was begging even more violently now, asking to finally get some relief, to be allowed to fuck the mushroom man on top of him.

The brunette felt his whole body flush at the stimulation he was giving himself, alongside with the pleading from the blond, who looked so adorable under him. If they had met under different circumstances, George didn't doubt he would have tried making a move on the male anyways. 

Once the mushroom man felt like he had stretched enough, he grabbed the blond's dick, which was wet enough from all the cumming, then slowly sunk down on the cute male. It wasn't really painful, rather a bit uncomfortable at first and once he was sat down completely, he had to take a few deep breaths. The blond was completely still under him and only started moving once George himself was slowly lifting himself up to start a rhythm.

The haze lifted itself from the blond's mind just a little and he took a few shuddering breaths, his heart racing in his chest. "I'm...'m Dream, call me Dream, please." He stuttered his name out, stumbling over just those few words, his throat feeling raw from all the begging and moaning. 

George looked down at Dream with a small smile, glad to see that just this bit helped the male regain a bit of consciousness. "I'm George, nice to meet you." He awkwardly introduced himself, before finally moving his lips properly.

It didn't take them too long to find a rhythm, with George moving up and down slowly and sensually, while Dream was thrusting into the other ones tight heat with rough thrusts whenever his legs and hips obeyed him. It also didn't take long until Dream was starting to hit George's prostate, making the smaller male moan louder with every thrust, the mushroom man putting his hands onto the blond's chest to keep himself steady while he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge.

After a few more minutes of loud moaning and obscene slapping noises, Dream came deep inside George with a loud groan and the brunette's name on his lips, his nails and hands digging into the smaller male's waist harsh enough to leave marks and, with half a mind, moved one of his hands towards George's dick shortly after to jerk the brunette off quickly. 

The brunette didn't take all too long, with the dick still buried deep inside of him, the fluids dripping out of his hole and the hand on his dick moving quickly and hitting all his sensitive spots, he only lasted a few seconds longer than the blond before he came all over Dream's chest, moaning out his name.

They were both breathing heavily and just when George wanted to ask Dream how he was doing, he noticed the blond was fast asleep under him. He didn't have the energy to be upset, he didn't know how long the human had been at it before he arrived, so Dream had probably every right to be deeply exhausted.

He got off, his face scrunched up when he felt more fluids drip out of his hole and down his legs and with a soft sigh, he set to clean them both up. 

\-------

When Dream woke up, he was somewhere he didn't recognise, wearing clothes that didn't belong to him and he immediately was on high alert. His memory was fuzzy and he barely remembered what had happened after he tasted the syrup, the only thing that he remembered was a small male and he seemed to be deep in thought, before something finally came to him. "George..." He muttered the name, trying to dig deeper into what happened and after a few minutes of thinking, his face flushed and his mouth opened slightly. 

Right.

He had sex with this cute stranger and immediately fell asleep afterwards. He felt a soft groan leave his lips and he buried his face in his hands. This was so embarrassing, why did stuff like this have to happen to him...

He wallowed in self pity for a few more minutes until he heard someone awkwardly cough and his eyes immediately snapped to where the sound came from. 

And there was George, a slight flush on his face as well and his hands fiddling with the clothes he was holding. "Hey, uh, I got your clothes. Had to wash them, since there were some, uhm, fluids on there..." He sounded as embarrassed as Dream felt right now and there was an awkward silence in the air.

"I'm...sorry for doing this to you. You didn't give me clear consent and I fell asleep right afterwards without even taking care of you..." Dream sounded apologetic, his eyes were downcast and he didn't have it in himself to look at George. 

The mushroom man felt a little surprised at the apology, not having expected it, but it was nice to hear. "It's alright. The effects of the Glowshroom are immense and I don't hold any of this against you. I appreciate the apology though." His voice was soft and he didn't sound mad or upset at all. 

Dream nodded slowly and didn't say anything else, instead opting to keep his eyes downcast. He still felt terrible, even if George didn't seem to have any complaints and wasn't angry either, apparently. It just felt like he took advantage of somebody else and he didn't want that, it's not what he stood for and he would rather die than willingly use someone.

There were footsteps and his clothes were set on his lap, which finally caused him to look up at George with sad eyes. The mushroom man smiled at him reassuringly. "Really, it's fine. I engaged in it actively and I didn't ask for consent either. It should be me who is apologising." The brunette admitted and it Dream was already opening his mouth to deny that statement, only to be fixed with a glare that made him shut up.

"So we both did something we believe was wrong. How about we start over? Just...forget what had happened and pretend we only just met each other?" George suggested, his voice kind and his voice leaving no room for complaining. Dream simply nodded, feeling a bit dumbstruck.

George's smile only widened. "Well, hello, nice to meet you! My name is George and I belong to a tribe of mushroom people that settled in here not all too long ago. Who are you and why did you appear in our forest?" His voice was kind and he held his hand out in greeting, which was taken slowly by a, still shocked, Dream.

"I'm Dream, nice to meet you too. I'm an adventurer and I came here on account of an, uh, quest. I'm supposed to find the tribe of mushroom people that settled here and either gather information on you or bring you back. I was also here to gather some supplies for me and my companion, mostly." He introduced himself and explained his situation, slowly shaking the brunettes hand. 

It still felt awkward to the blond, but the mushroom man seemed to cast the awkwardness away with a simple shrug of his shoulders, his smile still blindingly bright.

"Well, I might be able to help you with both these! I'd be interested to go with you and I'm sure our tribe is willing to give you the supplies you need!" George sounded sure of himself and Dream didn't have it in himself to argue, so he simply nodded, the situation only slowly setting in.

George pat Dream's shoulder reassuringly, before turning around. "Your bag, sword and mask are right besides the door. Come out when you're clothed. We should be able to leave immediately afterwards." He said, before leaving quietly, the door falling closed behind him with a soft thud.

And Dream didn't waste any time, getting dressed quickly, his bag slung over his shoulder again and the mask set in place over his face, while the blade was strapped onto his belt yet again. The weight of his mask over his face was reassuring and he took a last deep breath, before leaving the house. 

As George had said, the tribe was very nice and gave him what he needed and even though some people seemed sad that George was leaving, they encouraged the decision. All but one, a male with a dark blue mushroom cap on his had, with black hair spilling out under it. He took one look at Dream and George and declared he was leaving with them, then swiftly introduced himself as Alex, his eyes narrowed at Dream.

When they left, they took a route Dream didn't know, so he let the other two lead.

Even years afterwards the two mushroom men were still travelling together with Dream (and Sapnap).

And if there might have been love involved between George and Dream, both Alex and Sapnap didn't bat an eye at it, so long as the other two didn't bat an eye at their relationship either.

So they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you stuck around until the end!
> 
> Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed--
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment with critique (or praise)
> 
> And until next time!


End file.
